1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-cylinder engine, such as a V-type engine, which has different explosion intervals between two cylinders, and more particularly it relates to a two-cylinder engine having an improved intake manifold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a V-type engine of the type in which air-fuel mixture is sucked or introduced into a plurality of cylinders through a single intake manifold. Such engine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 57-119155, for example. In such conventional V-type engine, the construction of the engine is simplified by providing a single intake manifold.
However, since the engine of this type has unequal intake stroke intervals between the cylinders, distribution of fuel into the respective cylinders may be unbalanced due to intake inertia and hence air-fuel ratios of the mixtures introduced into the respective cylinders may not necessarily be equal to each other. Consequently, disadvantageous phenomena such as knocking, misfire, run-on and after-burn may occur in the cylinder of non-optimim air-fuel ratio.